No son celos¡¡¡
by Mr.coconut 2091
Summary: Cuando su único hermano, parece iniciar una relación con su mejor amiga, extraños sentimientos parecen nacer dentro de Lynn.


**Espero que disfruten de este Lynncoln, denme sus opiniones**

 **Todos los personajes, lugares y situaciones pertenecen a Nick.**

 **Este es un Au. de resolución de baile.**

 **-0-**

\- ¿Ya llego?- Era la pregunta que repetía por enésima vez. Tan cancina y agobiante como todas la veces anteriores. Era la angustia de eso estaba segura, la que lograba ponerla de ese horrible humor, aunque sin una razón aparente , pues para Lincoln, su hermano menor, no era suficientemente tarde, la noche de su ausencia como para hacerlo acreedor de un castigo ejemplar, ni muy temprana para que alguna de ellas preparara la ya típica charla consoladora.

Caminaba de izquierda a derecha, de derecha a izquierda, y de vuelta repetir, no era la mejor forma de calmar ansias, lo sabía mejor que nadie, pero lograba mantenerla alejada de aquella pequeña laguna mental que suponía caer en la histeria absoluta.

\- Seguro le fue bien- Decía Lucy, al ver el incesante andar de su hermana

Buscaba calmarla, no había duda de ello. Pero fracasaba ante oídos sordos que aprovechaban tales palabras para plantearse nuevas cuestiones.

Y qué tal si no, que tal si aquella fuerza de improbabilidad que te hace fallar una bola lenta lo había invadido en medio de la pista. Un pierna fracturada quizás, o una contusión, tal vez regresaría bañado en ponche, con una mirada de cachorro apaleado, y un lo siento bajo sus brazos.

Con cada instante que imaginaba la escena, esta resultaba más viable, pues venga, el muchacho no era el más cuidadoso, y su pareja no la más recatada.

-Quizás los eligieron rey y reina del baile para lanzar pintura roja sobre ellos- Le sorprendía aquella desfachatez con la que su hermana menor hablaba sobre su angustia, aunque no podía negar que dicha escena no dejaba de causarle cierta gracia al rondar en sus ideas.

Quizás más de lo que fuese correcto imaginar.

Demonios, si era una mala persona. Se decía al recapacitar sobre sus pensamientos, pues no solo había dejado a su único hermano partir a un baile donde tendría que compartir pista con cuatro citas distintas, ahora lo imagina ardiendo junto al resto de muchachos en una imagen que remembraba aquellas viejas novelas de horror que su hermana menor solía leer.

Ocho y treinta. Aun no había rastro del muchacho.

-Maldita seas Sadie Hawkings.

-Sabes que no es real.¿Cierto?

-Si…si lo sé, solo quería aclarar mi punto.

-Y cuál sería ese punto.

-Bueno, ese sería… ese seria, si Lincoln fue suficiente pareja para Polly, tengo una reputación, lo sabes. ¿Cierto?

-Reputación de ser molesta. Además Haiku también está con él , quizás nuestro hermano toco su frio corazón.

-Imposible.

-¿Por qué?

-No es su tipo….

\- Y cuál es el tipo de chica de nuestro hermano.

\- Tú sabes, intrépidas, fuertes, con mucha energía y dispuestas a tumbar a un luchador profesional por su amor.

-¿Cómo tú?- Si era un broma, no era graciosa, pues incluso si el mismo Jim Carrie apréciese a terminar el acto, aquello resultaba de muy mal gusto, llegando a límite de incomodarla. ¿Pero porque? Sabía que aquella pregunta no sería respondida en aquella pequeña caja que llamaban habitación, aunque sincerándose al bajar por las escaleras no sentía tan necesaria una respuesta para tal pregunta

Porque al final era solo su hermano. ¿Cierto?

Nueve en punto, y aquel viejo reloj de cucú, llenaba de la sala de aquella cansina y molesta onomatopeya. Pocas ganas le faltaban al querer lanzar aquel artefacto por la ventana, pero era consciente de que una remodelación de ese calibre podría traerle más de un disgusto ante sus padres.

Una o dos semanas quizás, suficientes para perderse más de una competición importante.

Nueve y treinta. La casa se mantenía en silencio, algo extraño, pero comprensible. Era domingo al fin y al cabo. El zapping no parecía rendir frutos sobre su mente agitada, y aquel extenso submarino ya era historia dentro de su vientre.

Golpeaba arrítmicamente el sofá, uno tras otro viendo como las manecillas llegaban a tocar el doceavo renglón de ese viejo reloj.

Los nervios estaban a flor de piel, las ganas de gritar impasibles por librarse de sus cuerdas vocales y su mente, tan activa como siempre. Los imaginaba bailando juntos, bajo los celestes destellos de aquel pequeño gimnasio, tomados de las manos mientras el Dj liberaba melodías dignas de una novela sobreactuada. Aquello era lindo, agradable y el sueño de una cita perfecta. Pero.

¿Por qué parecía molestarle tanto? Ella no era acaso su mejor amiga y el tan solo hermano, porque renegar de tan hermosa escena, porque maldecir la futilidad del romance juvenil, porque sentirse tan celosa.

No, no estaba celosa, no de su amiga y su hermano, era absurdo se repetia.

El tiempo no detenía su andar, dejando tras de sí los recuerdos de segundos pasados alzaba sobre las odas de una manecilla enfocada. Eran ya la diez de la noche. El irrisible chirriar de aquella mecanizaba ave era anuncio de ello, pues el tiempo marcado por sus padres había caducado.

Sonreía. No podía evitarlo, lo imaginaba cruzando aquella puerta en cualquier instante, agitado y asustado rogando porque ni uno de sus padres viera ahora la demora de su llegada. Pero ella estaría ahí, pues aunque ya habiendo planeado cubrirlo, no dudaría en sacar algo de provecho. Quizás una cita.

Golpeaba contrariada su cabeza con ambas palmas . Pues no concebía que aquella idea hubiese recorrido su conciencia. Era tan extraña como desagradable, una visión que no solo contrariaba toda moral, como desafiaba quien era ella. Solo una hermana.

Delicados cuchicheos como irreconocibles susurros resonaban tras la puerta. Era Lincoln de eso no había duda.

Recuperando la compostura inhalaba una gran bocanada de aire, preparaba la mejor de sus sonrisas, y afinaba el tono de sus palabras, pues cual fuese el resultado estaría preparada, quizás fingiría que aquellas extrañas emociones nunca existiese frente a él, que dichas palabras nunca se fundieran en su mente y que sin duda el no provocase en ella un pequeño ataque de histeria.

Abría la puerta con calma, pues de seguro aquella noche no fuese para nada fructífera para su pequeño hermano. Solo un baile normal, con un final predecible desde el vamos.

Pero no esta vez, pues el universo se oponía a darle razón. En una escena que rememoraba sobre ella, aquellas viejas emociones que solo un penal en último minuto podía generar.

Era un beso, solo un beso inocente, en el que tanto su mejor amiga como su único hermano se enfrascaban sobre aquel rustico pórtico.

No dijo ni una sola palabra, ni esbozó mueca alguna, solo cerro con cuidado aquella vieja puerta al tiempo que rezando porque ninguno de los dos, la viese asomarse, caminaba rumbo al sofá.

Solo se mantuvo en silencio, recostada sobre aquel enorme sofá, reconociendo una verdad que todo que toda la noche se esforzó por negar.

Estaba celosa.


End file.
